El camino a la traicion
by Denisse Marukura
Summary: ¿inusual? eso lo describiria todo, en este colegio algo raro pasara, se ocultan las dudas y las sombras en la oscuridad, entra y descubre que tal vez no todo puede ser lo que se piensa, acercate sin miedo o te arrepentiras pero debes saber que es cosa de morir o vivir, aun asi ¿te atreverias a entrar? aviso: poco romance y comedia
1. Chapter 1

**Camino a la traición.**

**Capitulo 1: Vacaciones I **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En un verano como cualquier otro los peladores se encontraban planeando ir a Brasil de vacaciones en casa de Dan, todos estaban totalmente emocionados no solo por que visitarían otro país y aun mas en otro continente, sino porque estarían todos juntos estudiando en un prestigioso colegio, para que iban a mentir la sorpresa había sido mutua al darse cuenta de este acontecimiento, primero las vacaciones pagadas a Brasil mas específicamente a Rio de janeiro para después empezar a estudiar de nuevo en Japón… ¿podía ser mejor? Definitivamente todos concluían que no.

Hablaban animadamente acerca del día en que por fin estudiarían allí hasta que se escucha el timbre, sorprendido Dan decide abrir la puerta

- ¿Quien será? – dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta –

- Sorpresa – gritaron dos chicas entusiasmadas –

- Equivocado – dijo Dan cerrando la puerta pero las dos chicas ya estaban a dentro con unas maletas –

-Aki, Deni – dijo Runo algo confundida –

- ¿Que hacen aquí? – pregunto Julie con su siempre voz chillona –

- ¿No los podemos visitar o que? – dijo Aki mirándolos de soslayo –

Aki Kazami 16 años, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color miel, tez morena, es una persona divertida pero de vez en cuando seria como su hermano Shun

- Y a pasar las vacaciones con ustedes – dijo Deni sonriendo ampliamente –

Deni Marukura 16 años, cabello castaño con puntas moradas, ojos marrones, tez blanca, alegre e inteligente y de buen corazón como su primo Marucho

- Lo siento pero mañana nos vamos a Brasil – dijo Alice sintiendo algo de lastima por las dos chicas –

- Pues vamos con ustedes – especto decidida Aki observando algunas de las extravagantes maletas de Julie –

- No pueden es de parte del colegio – dijo Julie sacando la lengua de forma burlona –

- Bueno nos regresamos a Inglaterra – decía Deni al tiempo en que le mandaba una mirada cómplice a aki y le sonreía –

- Adiós – dijeron las dos y se fueron prácticamente corriendo –

- Si se fueron – miro dan por todos lados sorprendido –

- _*Que raro siempre se ponen a rogar… algo traman* - _pensó Shun conociendo perfectamente a su hermana –

- Bueno chicos nos vamos a alistar maletas – dijo runo mientras caminaba despreocupada hacia la habitación que compartía con las demás chicas –

Al entrar un grito de indignación se hizo presente, abrió los ojos como platos y maldijo internamente a la causante de todo el desorden de ropa que había en la habitación, después simplemente espero a que Julie alias "la diva de la moda" apareciera para tomarla de su pequeña falda que a decir verdad no dejaba nada a la imaginación y aventarla al mar de ropa

- ¿¡en que momento paso esto!? – grito enfurecida runo mientras era detenida por Alice –

- no te alteres runo… cuando decida que llevar y que no guardare todo – decía Julie haciendo un ademan con sus manos restándole importancia –

- Julie… ¿no te parece exagerada la cantidad de maletas? – miro toda la habitación y por lo mínimo Alice conto diez –

- claro que no… antes son pocas – tomo algunas blusas y las metió desordenadamente en una gran maleta, runo y Alice alzaron las cejas con asombro… ¿si eran pocas cuanto debía ser mucho para ella?... –

- ¿sabes que las vacaciones serán solo una semana cierto? – especto nerviosa la peli naranja –

- lo se pero las playas, el turismo, las fotos ¡todo es diferente, no puedo tener siempre la misma ropa! – grito dramáticamente la peli plateada, una gota recorrió la nuca de las dos chicas –

Suspiraron resignadas, ¿Qué podían hacer con su amiga? Nadie es capas de quitarle el desquiciado don de las compras, maquillaje y demás cosas innecesarias que para ella son su vida… sonrieron complacidas, aun después de todo eso aquellas cosas eran las que la hacían única y por eso la querían tanto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***algunas horas después***

El típico frio que sentía por todo su cuerpo era normal debido a las altas horas de la noche, la oscuridad parecía no tener fin ni aun con el brillo natural de las estrellas y la luna, miro de reojo a su acompañante mientras esta bostezaba descontroladamente y jugaba con una pequeña ramita que se encontró por allí, sonrió resignada, cuando se distraía no había que o quien la devolviera de su extraño mundo, una idea cruzo por su cabeza, sonrió como loca y seguidamente partió la ramita que por largos minutos la había distraído en dos

- ¡oye! – se quejo enojada –

- estoy aburrida… pensé que estar en tu casa seria mas… emocionante – decía mirando su reflejo en el hermoso lago de la casa –

- ah lo mismo pensé… – dijo mirando fijamente a su amiga –

- ¿sabias que se van a ir a Brasil? – Pregunto cambiando el tema de repente –

- me entere hace algunos días… - alzo los hombros sin darle mucha importancia –

- igual yo… ¿piensas hacer algo? – una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro lo que la intrigo a sobre manera –

- ¿Cómo que si pienso hacer algo? – entre cerro los ojos y levanto una ceja dudosa –

- tengo una idea… - y comenzó a contársela –

En un principio se negó rotundamente a participar en la inapropiada idea de su amiga aunque después de mucho razonamiento y psicología inversa acepto dudosa pensando si era lo mejor haber aceptado… pero que mas da ya no se podía echar para atrás…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡BRASIL HALLA VOY! – grito mas que emocionado dan –

Todos lo miraron con una sonrisa, estaban emocionados aunque unos lo hacían notar más que otros como por ejemplo Julie y dan, pero eso ya era natural en ellos dos, recorrían un amplio pasillo del aeropuerto en el cual dejarían sus maletas para que los encargados la subieran al avión de uso exclusivo del colegio, la cara de los empleados fue épica cuando vieron la cantidad de maletas que llevaba la peli plateada que casi cayeron desmayados, después de unos minutos subieron al avión que los llevaría a Brasil y comenzarían una aventura

- no espero a llegar – dijo Alice entusiasmada –

- espero lleguemos pronto, quiero comer paella – especto dan babeando con solo pensarlo –

- pero la paella es de España… - dijo runo con una gota estilo anime –

- ¡NOOO! mis creencias culinarias se han dañado – dramatizo el castaño empezando a llorar –

- cállate dan – decía Shun pegándole – tu no sabes nada de culinaria

- por mucho que comas, nunca aprenderás acerca de ello – se acomodo las gafas marucho mientras adoptaba una pose filosófica –

Dan hacia pucheros mientras todos los demás reían… ¿cuantas sorpresas se llevarían en este viaje?… al perecer nadie sabe lo que el destino les tiene preparado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yo: Hola ya se ya se acabo de reiniciar una historia y tengo otra pues les dire que esta historia esta compartida con mi amgia Aki Kazami un aplauso.**

**Aki: Hola.**

**Yo: Este les dire un aviso este u lo capitulos siguientes creo que serán los mas normales los demás estarán un poco descabellados.**

**Aki: Mucho diría yo.**

**Yo: Exacto bueno sin nada que decir a menos que Dejen RR.**

**Aki: Hasta le próximo capitulo.**

**Las 2: Adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Camino a la traición. **

**Capitulo 2: Vacaciones II ¿Que hacen aquí?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***Mientras en el equipaje***

Ya llevaban una hora y media volando y dos maletas se empezaron a mover y hablar de una manera un tanto extraña

- Ya se me durmieron los pies - dijo una persona en una maleta con una voz que demostraba lo irritada que estaba -

- Fue tu idea - reprocho otra persona en otra maleta -

- Cállate no me lo recuerdes - dijo la primera persona soltando un bufido -

- Espera ya se como abrirla - especto la segunda - listo deja abro la tuya - dijo Aki saliendo de la maleta -

- Gracias - dijo Deni saliendo de la otra maleta -

- No se como Julie nos puso en "equipaje pesado" - dijo Aki con un gesto de desagrado -

- No estamos tan pesadas - dijo Deni igual -

- Bueno nos agradecerá que acomodamos sus cosas y que sacamos otras innecesarias - decía Aki con una gran sonrisa de venganza -

-¿Sacaste su tablet? - le pregunto Deni a aki -

- Si - dijo Aki como si nada -

- AKI PARA QUE LA SACASTE MA ESTOY ABURRIENDO - grito Deni escandalizada moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro -

- Tú me dijiste que la sacara - retrocedió algunos pasos aki asustada -

- Cierto - dijo Deni calmándose un poco -

- Mejor cállate que te pude escuchar alguien - especto aki haciendo un ademan con sus manos -

- Bueno ya quiero llegar - dijo Deni dando unos pequeños saltos -

- Escondámonos de nuevo ya es tarde y quien sabe cuanto duremos aquí - dijo Aki metiéndose de nuevo en la maleta en que estaba -

- Ok y duraremos como no se - dijo Deni y luego se metió a la maleta, la trato con todas sus fuerzas de cerrar y lo logro -

- Si pudiste - dijo Aki adentro ya -

- Si - dijo Deni igual -

***Con los chicos***

Todos estaban dormidos pues como iban cansados… bueno no todos una persona iba despierta desesperada por llegar al Brasil, dando saltitos cada dos segundos y ahogando gritos de completa emoción

- _*Ya quiero llegar no se como se pudieron dormir*_ - pensaba Julie que tenia la cabeza de Marucho en su hombro -

- Julie... aaahhh ya llegamos - especto Runo despertándose -

- No – dijo con simpleza Julie -

- Que mal - dijo Runo y bostezo -

- Nomas no me comas - dijo Julie riendo burlonamente -

- Cállate - dijo Runo -

- Chicas no se pelen antes de llegar - dijo Alice con los ojos cerrados en el hombro de Shun que estaba mas que dormido -

- ¿Alice ya viste en donde estas? - dijo Runo picara -

- ¿En donde? - pregunto Alice, abrió los ojos y se quito del hombro de Shun - No vieron nada – dijo sonrojada -

- Ok - dijeron las dos chicas -

- ¿Bueno que van a ser llegando? – pregunto Alice -

- Pues primero desempacar, después a nadar - dijo Runo con estrellitas en los ojos -

- Chicas ya mejor déjenme dormir - dijo Dan dándose vuelta para no tener que oírlas -

- Cállate Dan - dijo Runo empezando a enojarse -

- No me callo bla bla bla - dijo Dan tapándose los oídos -

- Cállate o te golpeo - volvió a decir runo amenazante -

- Bla bla bla - siguió diciendo Dan recibiendo un buen golpe en la cara -

-Ay Dany que te hizo esta marimacha - dijo Julie dejando caer la cabeza de Marucho ya que se había levantado a auxiliar a Dan -

- Mi linda cara - dijo Dan sobándosela -

- Si linda entre comillas - rio runo -

- Chicos ya cállense y Dan tu cara es horrorosa - soltó de un gruñido Shun -

- Aawww me dolió el golpe - se quejo Marucho -

- Lo siento Marucho - dijo Julie -

- no hay cuidado Julie - dijo Marucho restándole importancia -

-*Por favor colocarse los cinturones que ya vamos aterrizar gracias* - aviso el piloto por un parlante -

-¡Wiii Brasil ya estamos aquí! - dijo gritando de emoción -

***En el equipaje***

- Aki prepárate que ya vamos aterrizar - dijo Deni -

- Se me hace que… - dijo Aki pero las 2 maletas saltaron - Ya aww se me enterró algo - dijo Aki -

- Mi coxis - dijo Deni sobándose la zona lastimada -

- Brasil ya estamos aquí - dijo Aki saltando improvisadamente -

- Espera tenemos que salir de aquí - dijo Deni recuperando la atención de su amiga -

- cierto, cierto antes de que…

- ¿¡que hacen ustedes aquí!? – pregunto alguien vestido como un policía mirándolas estupefacto -

- eh… somos parte de un regalo de la aerolínea - dijo Deni rápidamente -

- y como buen regalo que somos ¡a correr! - especto aki tomando a Deni de la mano y corriendo -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡llegamos a Argentina! - grito dan -

- estamos en Brasil pendejo - le corrigió Shun -

- ¿Qué? No estamos en…

- ¿dan quieres un dulce? - le dijo runo pasándole una chocolatina -

- si claro – lo recibió el castaño feliz de la vida -

- eso lo mantendrá callado un momento - suspiro aun cansado por el vuelo Marucho -

- ¡permiso!

- ¡abran paso!

- ¡esperen, policía!

- ¡estas niñas si que corren!

- ¿pero que fue eso? - Pregunto Julie viendo una escena peculiar pasar frente a ellos -

- ¿se habrán metido en problemas esas dos chicas? - especto Alice aun intrigada por lo que había pasado -

- vámonos no quiero tener nada que ver con lo que halla pasado - dijo Shun tomando sus maletas dispuesto a irse al hotel -

***mientras en otra parte***

**-** bueno… hoy hicimos ejercicio – dijo aki sonriendo –

- eso no nos sirve – le recrimino Deni a su amiga – oiga policía

- ¿por fin van a confesar que son narcotraficantes?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Solamente vinimos de vacaciones

- ¿Qué hacían en el lugar de los equipajes? – pregunto el policía sin entender –

- es algo difícil de explicar – dijo Deni sin ánimos de decir la verdad –

- pues hasta que digan algo coherente no saldrán de aquí

- ¿y si llamamos a alguien? – ofreció aki intentando ganar algo de tiempo –

- supongo… pero solo a una persona – las dos chicas sonrieron y se alejaron un poco del policía –

- ¿llamamos a Alice? – pregunto Deni sacando su celular –

- no, mejor llama a tu primo – dijo aki tomando el celular de su amiga –

- ¿Por qué a él? – dijo Deni tomando de nuevo su celular –

- porque hay que  
pagar fianza

- buen punto lo llamare…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***una hora después***

En momentos así no se sabía que era peor… si no haber llamado a sus amigos o en efecto haberlos llamado, pero estaban seguras de que si se volvían a perder en otro país que no conocían, que te creyeran narcotraficante y tener que llamar para que paguen una fianza que a decir verdad no era tan poquito que digamos… si, no volverían a hacer eso

Un pequeño chasquido de dedos devolvió a las dos chicas a la realidad… hasta ese momento habían olvidado que estaban en una "pequeña" charla con sus dos familiares

- ¿nos están poniendo atención? – pregunto Shun algo exasperado –

- no – respondió aki con simpleza y una mirada retadora hacia su hermano –

- lo que quiso decir ella fue… - intentaba corregir Deni –

- Deni tu también estas envuelta en esto – le regaño igual Marucho –

- ¡primo! – dijo haciendo pucheros Deni –

- entonces supongo que irán de regreso a Japón – dijo Shun como si nada –

- no – dijeron las dos chicas –

- ¿perdón? – dijo marucho confundido –

- ya estamos aquí ¿de verdad nos van a hacer devolver? – pregunto Deni tratando de lograr cualquier cosa menos irse –

- concuerdo con Deni – especto aki –

- no me interesa – dijo Shun para segundos después intentar sacar a las dos chicas del lugar –

- espera, espera – dijo Marucho interviniendo en la pelea – tienen razón…

- ¿las vamos a dejar aquí? – pregunto Shun atónito –

- solamente vinimos por las vacaciones pagadas del colegio, no vinimos a estudiar o algo así… no creo que halla problema – dijo Marucho –

- bueno… - dudo un poco Shun – de acuerdo… espero no causen problemas

- ¡SIII! – saltaron las dos chicas de emoción –

**Continuara...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno aqui ta el capitulo 2 ya se mil años pero aqui esta solo subire el de este fic ya que me mando el capitulo Aki y el de regreso no lo eh a acabado asi que **

**BYE**

**Feliz navidad y prospero año**


End file.
